


Three Standing

by romanticalgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl





	Three Standing

They are three.   
It's really that simple and no one questions it anymore. There aren't any rumors or rude comments, unless you count the ones the Slytherins make all the time, but all that's out of habit anymore and has nothing to do with what anyone really thinks. In fact, as the war approaches and the threat of Voldemort comes closer and more real, no one thinks about them at all. They only think about Harry. 

They are three. 

When it first started out, there were rumors. She remembers them all, has them catalogued in her mind. There were the sex rumors. She was with Ron. Then Harry. Then Harry and Ron. Ron was with Harry. They were all together. There was even one where Harry and Hagrid were…she stops. She doesn't think about that one. Not because it's disgusting or worthy of a good brain scrubbing but because the logistics of it all are impossible and so she doesn't even try. 

She doesn't mind a good rumor here or there, even one that's enough to make your stomach roll or your toes curl. There was a rumor about her and the twins one year that was fantasy fodder for many a night. There were several about Harry and Snape, and Harry and Draco and Harry and Dumbledore. She heard one or two about her and McGonagall, but they were all so ludicrous that she didn't really pay them much heed. 

She thinks its odd that there aren't more about Ron, other than the occasional incest ones and she wonders again why there are so many incest thoughts about the Weasley clan. Admittedly, purebred wizards are harder and harder to come by without inbreeding, but really, she can't imagine that that many people really believe the Burrow is just a den of sexual depravity. 

They are three. 

She doesn't really listen to the rumors, although they do amuse her. The boys don't even hear them because no one says them where they can hear. No one's afraid of Hermione, even though she knows the most, because she's generally considered to be fair and nonjudgmental, but they don't really know her at all. She has a list in her head of the people she'd let die if it meant saving Ron or Harry or both of them and it grows longer every day. 

There's no one she wouldn't sacrifice for either of them. Even herself. 

They are three. 

To the outside world, if they cared to look, they would see a triumvirate of Potter and Granger and Weasley. Never parted for long, always together when troubles comes. They stand united. 

They are three, standing. 

She looks down at the bed from her perch on Harry's footlocker, watching as Harry and Ron touch each other, whispering words that were meant for their ears alone. She holds her knees against her chest, the invisibility cloak shrouding her from prying eyes, just as the spell Harry spoke as Ron crawled into his bed shields them. She knows his magic though, and can beat him. 

They are three. Standing. 

Lying down, there are only two.


End file.
